marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentin Shatalov (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Colonel-General, KGB officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Glenn Herdling; Fabian Nicieza; Herb Trimpe | First = Iron Man #255 | HistoryText = Valentin Shatalov (Russian: Валентин Шаталов) had a dream of restoring the Soviet Union to the days of Stalin. He began to publicly associate himself with Russia's super powered team, the People's Protectorate. He used his connections to have Dimitri Bukharin disgraced and then had the Crimson Dynamo armor reassigned to him. With the armor he planned to be considered the nation's true champion. He formed a group called Remont 4 that reflected his hard line ideals. Titanium Man, Firefox and Unicorn joined him, and they began to rival the Protectorate for power and status. On Shatalov's first mission, an accident briefly caused his and Anthony Stark's mind to be switched while battling Devastator and Freak Quincy. He attempted to learn all of Stark's secrets, but eventually the two were switched back - and Shatalov was arrested for stealing secrets and damaging the Khimry research base, deeds that had been performed by Stark in his body. The arrest was performed by Shatalov's girlfriend up to that point, Lt. Col Yelena Brement. Remont 4 was later abandoned when President Yeltzin came to power. Still the Dynamo, Shatalov was ordered to stop the Titanium Man. Shatalov joined in as Natasha Romanoff and Iron Man were still battling Bullski. Angered at Shatalov, Titanium Man caused him to crash and break his leg. Not wanting the people to see the American Iron Man defeat Bullski, he asked Stark to wear his Dynamo armor (which was intact) with Shatalov also operating the armor remotely. After a fierce battle and Bullski's refusal to surrender, Shatalov decided to use the 'fusioncaster'. It caused a chain reaction which killed Bullski. An enraged Stark asked if he preferred using others' hands to spill blood. Shatalov's superiors shortly double crossed him as he had did so many others, taking the Dynamo away and demoting him. | Powers = Shatalov used two versions of the Dynamo armor. * superhuman strength * invulnerability * flight * electric and laser blasters * electrical shock when touching or grappling with an opponent * gatling gun contained in right arm * missiles * a 'fusioncaster' chest beam | Abilities = Shatalov is an accomplished military leader and politician. | Strength = Able to lift roughly 75 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Shatalov used the newest Crimson Dynamo armors, believed to be MK III and IV. He also retained versions of the older Dynamo armors. Previously he had an 'armor matrix' added to his belt that could form the armor around him when activated. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Some apparent miscommunications led to continuity errors surrounding Shatalov's role as the 6th Crimson Dynamo. ** A man named Valentin Shalatov took over for Demitri Bukharin as the Crimson Dynamo when Bukharin's tour of duty came to an end. Sure enough, a man named Valentin Shalatov was the Crimson Dynamo when the armor next appeared. ** In , Shalatov manipulated Bukharin into a politically disastrous mission in order to fire him as the Crimson Dynamo and claim the armor for himself. He was successful, becoming the 6th Crimson Dynamo by crook instead of Bukharin's natural retirement, as previously indicated, and Bukharin joined his teammates in the Supreme Soviets as Airstrike when they reformed as the People's Protectorate. ** However, the Airstrike armor was never used in any missions, and Bukharin continued to appear with the Protectorate as the Crimson Dynamo, despite Shalatov also possessing the Dynamo armor and identity. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Crimson Dynamo }} Category:Armor Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Government Agents Category:Spies